1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner including a humidifier. In particular, this invention relates to a humidifier-equipped air conditioner for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese utility model publications Nos. 55-129111 and 59-16215 disclose humidifiers for automotive vehicles. These humidifiers are installed in air conditioners to adjust the humidity of air passing through ducts in the air conditioners. When the humidifier is activated, the temperature of outgoing air from the air conditioner tends to drop, since the vaporization of water requires a certain amount of heat. In addition, the humidified air is directly discharged into the front segment of the vehicle passenger compartment so that the vehicle front window is liable to fog up.